America Reborn
by Saltman
Summary: The enclave lies defeated but not broken, the dream of a united America burns within the heart of Douglas Granite. The question remains if he can lead the Enclave into a new future or will it fall like it has before.
1. Introduction

Hello, Welcone to America Reborn. This FanFiction will follow Enclave remnant one the west coast as they try to rebuild America to its former glory. This story will be using a game of Enclave reborn, a submod for the HOI4 mod Old World Blues, based on the west coast of the fallout universe.

This story shall follow Andrew Granite, a member of the enclave reformers as he tries to recreate the enclave into something more fair and reminiscence of pre war America.

Time to restore America, glory to the enclave.


	2. Road To Sierra

**The Road To Sierra**

Even after everything that had happened, we refused to give up hope or abandon our posts. Our entire vertibird core abandoned us under that damn Autumn for some foolish dream in the east, not a single vertibird left. About 3,000 Non-Combat personnel left in the dead of night and scattered across the growing NCR, at least they had the decency to leave their equipment. Eventually we ourselves saw the writing on the wall and under the command of Sergeant Dornan we fought our way to freedom using most of our remaining Power Armor Core. We left Navaro to burn quickly to the Brotherhood-NCR forces. After what felt like weeks of fleeing east from NCR and Brotherhood forces, we had finally managed to escape after wandering into New Reno territory through a deathclaw nest.

We had safely arrived in the Sierra Army Depot with what was left. What was left? We have about 1,100 Soldiers in the Power Armor Core, 200 Soldiers in the Auxiliary and about 13,000 Non-Combat Personnel. The highest ranking officer among us is one Major General Grimm, and under him Lieutenant Mary Orwich, Both purists to the bone. The rest of the higher ranking officers in are military are

Jack 'Shadow' Churchill-Purist

Jacob 'Dwemer' Freeman-Reformer

Colonel David Stevenson- Reformer

Lieutenant Scott Blair- Reformer

Chris 'Hamilton' Regular- Neutral Personnel

As for the Army depot, it's a complete wreck. The upper levels are mostly intact but the lower levels are either caved in, blocked off or just bare to the bones. Any hope of pre-war equipment is dashed when we see the armories looted and emptied. The weapon production facilities are in no shape to produce weapons or power armor for the Enclave. We are forced into tight inhumane spaces as we dare not wander to the surface and risk exposure to the NCR or New Reno gangs. So here we are , huddled around each other as we prepare for what some see as an inevitable death.

But none of that matters right now, now it's Me vs Anderson, Reformer vs Purists, Young Vs New. The fate of the enclave and america rests on the decisions of thousands. But can America be saved, can america be Reborn from nuclear fire and can i rebuild this once great nation. Even if I win, can i lead the Enclave into the future or will I just doom it to a slow painful death. Maybe Anderson should win, at least the enclave won't kill itself from the inside out with him as president. Is there anything left of america, anything left to restore.

Then Dornan put the last ballot into the massive pile next to him and looked down towards a sheet of paper and in his booming voice, silenced all the random chatter and my doubtful thoughts. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Its official. Your new President and Commander-in-Chief of the Enclave is" Everyone is silent as he pauses "Douglas Granite" I won, I actually won. The Enclave is mine to command.

As I rise from my seat to face the soldiers and people of the enclave, I can feel Anderson shooting laser beams into the back of my head as I stand at the podium. I can see the hate and disgust coming from the purists, the joy coming from the reformers and the silent prayers of the neutral personeel in hoping they made the right decision for the enclave. And of everyone there, only two people didn't give away their emotions on what has happened. Me and Dornan, the future of the enclave is in my hands and I feel like I want to throw up. But for now I must give my victory speech.

"My fellow Americans, we have faced hell and pulled through, we have faced destruction pulled through. The Enclave is the best last hope of restoring America to its former glory. Only we possess the knowledge and the will to restore America, only we possess the technology and the tenacity to rebuild her, only we are capable of truly restoring America and the rule of law to this great nation. We shall march on like our fathers and their fathers, we will remember every man and women that laid down there life for this nation, As we proclaim this sacred oath just like them. Down with the traitors, Up with the stars. Down with the traitors, Up with the stars. We march on, into the sunset as we reclaim america from all traitors."

Upon ending my speech I look to see the mood, the reformers cheers have doubled as they grow more unruly. The purists disgust remain but some of them seem to doubt their position, and many neutral personnel are cheering like the reformers. Today is a new beginning, for better or for worst im about to lead the enclave into a new beginning.


	3. Who Am I

Ok, Before I begin I'm going to have to answer the questions and clean up the confusion asked by one AZNMAGICMAN

Douglas is Andrews kid, he's remembering when he was a kid the route to Sierra along with the current state of the Army Depot. I should have telegraphed that better, but he is remembering the route from Navarro along with what his dad and other soldiers have told him about the route.

Sorry about not telegraphing that better, but Douglas is just thinking back, I'll try to be more clear when I'm writing.

—-

**Who Am I**

I am Douglas Granite,Current President of the Enclave, Head of the Refomer faction. Son of Andrew Granite, Former sergeant of the Granite Defence Force.

My father had served the enclave proudly and honorable for his entire life, and he always saw me as destined to do the same. His units primary duty was perimeter control, patrol and maintain a base perimeter. He's gone now, he died shortly after we had arrived in Sierra. Before he died he told me the truth about the chosen one, countless purist and even some neutral personnel accused him of helping the chosen one destroy the rig, simply because of his hatred for Frank Horagan. After what he told me, I refused to even be with him in his final hours, how could he. He betrayed the enclave and for what, some momentary satisfaction. His name is a curse, and my name is stained.

I was only a child when Navarro fell to the NCR-Brotherhood forces. I can barely remember the trip, I don't even know my own mother's name or face. I grew up in this depot, it's the only home I know, my entire world was in the depot. So much so I refused to learn in class, everything I know my father or soliders of Granite company taught me.

As I grew up, I took command of the Granite Defence Force. It was around this time that Dornan authorized expeditions outside of the Depot, perimeter expeditions to be exact.

Durning my first patrol we came across a group of brotherhood forces being overrun by raiders. I had a decision to make, they were already aware of our presence so I couldn't leave and hope they died, and I refused to kill men that simply did as they saw as right. So I ordered by unit to attack the raiders and aid the brotherhood forces, the battle was over quickly as the raiders were not expecting more power armor soliders to attack them, not a single member of the raider gang survived to tell the tale of what happened there.

After the battle I had expected the brotherhood soliders to attack us, instead there commander thanked us and went along there way. Of course rumors circulating about me helping brotherhood forces exist, but my entire company is loyal to me so they deny it with a passion, which makes you wonder where the rumors come from.

It was after this engagement that I began to consider the need for the enclave to reform. I soon started the reformers and began working on getting members. At first it was me, Granite company and some old friends. Soon it grew to consist of The 1st and 2nd Nevada core, Granite Company along with several administrators of the Depot and military commanders. These men and women are the beginning of the enclaves new future, we march on like our fathers did.

God bless the Enclave.

_Ok everyone, that was Who Am I. This chapter to recap simply covered Douglas' past,_

_He has mutant sympathizer allowing non core manpower and a secret suprise for later. _

_Charismatic for helping the brotherhood allowing him the ability to talk his way out of problems. _

_And no communist hate due to not caring for his classes. _

_It also shows the military strength of his reformer faction. To put in perspective his 3 military units have 200 power armor each meaning he has 600 power armor soliders that are definitely going to follow him. _


	4. Securing Home

**Securing Home**

It was mid afternoon as I made my way to the Mess Hall for lunch. Usually would eat alone in my office, but as President I should eat with the men to boost morale and show them that even though I'm president, I'm still one of them.

As I enter the Mess Hall I can see the divide amongst the personnel. The purists, by far the largest of the factions sits in the back with their families. The neutral personnel sit near the center pillars as they are somewhat ostracized from both camps. The Reformest sit closest to the door and notice my entrance. Dornan, of course not caring for politics sits with Major General Grimm and forced some reformist officers to sit with him.

Sitting with me are members of the reformist in the Officer core, including: Colonel David Stevenson and Lieutenant Scott Blair

Suddenly while enjoying my meal I hear Major General Grimm shout out to a man at his table, Jacob Freemen, an Officer in the army and a supporter of mine. "You should be ashamed of yourself soldier, encouraging your men to vote for that traitor in the election. You are a demonstration on why the enclave needs men like Anderson and not the bastard Granite"

It was clear Grimm was unaware I was in the same room with him, seems he's use to me eating in my office. So I did the only thing that made sense and slowly walked to Grimm, making sure he was unaware of my presence. I may be the president but I still have a sense of humor, at least until Dornan beats it out of me.

As I slowly marched my way to Grimm his ranting about treason becomes more and more repetitive and less sensible. And as I marched more personnel in the Mess Hall noticed my presence and realized exactly where I was heading. Soon I'm right behind him and I say in a cool calm voice "Major General, Report to my office immediately"

The look on his face as he realized who just ordered him, any look of superiority he had is gone and replaced by fear as he makes his way to my office without even acknowledging I said anything. Oh the joy of being president, and the whole time I had the biggest grin a sane man can have. I realize the entire MessHall is staring at me silently. "What are you looking at, get back to eating then return to your post" As I move to leave the mess hall I catch a glimpse of Dornan, even behind his mask I can tell he approves of how I handled the situation. Now time to deal with Grimm

I can't kill him, I'd be seen as a tyrant and countless neutral personnel and even many reformers would turn on me. I can't fire him, his tactical prowess and respect from the officer core is to great. I have to reprimand him for speaking out of tone like that, maybe have Dornan whip him into shape. But instead, maybe I can get him to join the reformers or just doubt the cause of the purists, that would go along way in getting the Officer core or just the common soldier behind me. here I am, my office and as I enter I see Grimm turns to me in an attempt to speck

"Mr. President, if you just let me…" I raise my hand and cut him off

"Sit General" Subtle ways of showing that he is below me

"But s…"

I shout firmly "Sit!" He sits down quickly but is clearly upset about it. "Now if I recall correctly, you raved against a subordinate officer for encouraging his unit to vote for me. While I dislike him leveraging his Officer position to get me votes I will deal with that later. What bothers me is the fact you accused me of being a traitor. Tell me what happened to the last officer that accused the president of treason"

"He was ripped in half by Frank Horagan... Sir" Saying sir clearly hurt Grimm and he filled the word with venom.

"Correct, thankfully for you Frank Horagan perished on the Rig. But sadly accusing a superior of treason being treason did not. Now you may explain yourself"

"Mr. President, you must understand the rumors circulating about your fathers treason against the enclave and your first patrols support of brotherhood forces. You spout policies and ideals completely different from those of the former administrations and have built your own army within the enclave!" By the end of his little speech he seems infuriated and a fire burns deep in his chest, but I see in his eyes, doubts are lingering.

"Then let's see your reasons. First, the sins of the father do not carry to the son, and we may never know if he helped the chosen one, he never told me. My first patrol, why would I risk exposure and save one of our most hated enemies, it makes no sense. My policy, the history of America is changing and pushing forward, why should I follow the failed policies of the past. And as for a personal army, remember what you said in the Mess Hall, has Anderson not built his own army amongst the Officer core and you it's leader. Am I truly the man you should be hating here"

"Mr President, I…" Pausing, General Grimm seems to be arguing internally. "May I be excused Mr. President"

"You are excused General" At this he steps out of my office and makes his way to his own office.

I hope this goes well, I worry about the officers and scientists. They are filled with purists and will sabotage me at every move and every step of the way to restoring this country. Anderson has friends in high places and I fear what will become of me if I don't secure reformer support across the majority of the enclave population.

It was after awhile I left my office and found lying on the floor just outside my door a purple skull medal, the symbol of Purist officers. And I could have sworn later in the day I saw General Grimm wearing a Green Gear medal, the symbol of the Reformist officers. Now Grimm marches with me into the future, with all reformers into the future

God Bless the Enclave


	5. Securing Home Part 2

**Securing Home **

**Part 2**

My favorite part about being president, no one can order you to do anything. My least favorite part, being a reformist president. Why, because I'm outnumbered by the Purists and forced to branch out to the neutral personnel and attempt to bring them over, that means compromise and making promises. Which is why I find myself behind a podium in front of several neutral personnel answering these questions, ahh the joys of the presidency.

"Mr. President, according to rumours you intend to surrender to the NCR, what is your response to these rumors?" Ahh yes, these rumours being spread by the Purists in an attempt to destroy my credibility and end what they see as the Reformer menace. Of course these rumors are untrue and just mere slander.

"Any accusation that I intend to ally or surrender to the NCR are just pure slander, the NCR is our greatest enemy and I will not rest until it is purged from the face of our great nation. No compromise, no negotiation, no surrender!" Many of the War hawk personel and those old enough to remember Navaro seem happy with my answer, so good so far. .

"Mr. President, according to some rumours you intend to incorporate the common wastelander into the enclave, is this true?" Damn it, here we come to an important junction, if i say yes then I lose much of the support i just gained. If I say no then I gain support, but I would be one step closer to becoming a Purist that I so despise. Damn these Men.

"Yes, i intend to incorporate those common wastelanders that swear loyalty to America into the enclave so we may push forward together and rebuild this great nation in its glory from before the war." And just like that most of the support withered away as hate rushed over the faces of many of the men and women before me, at least some of them seem to accept this and seem to be ready to join us.

"Mr. President, if you may. With your mission to accept the common wastelander now known, do you intend to include ghouls in this new America?" Damn it, I swear this lady is a Purist. I could so easily say no, and regaine my support but that would compromise my morals. Damn this Enclave.

"Yes, I intend to include the Ghouls of America into our future together. Either were all american or none of us are." And just like that i see something that makes me lose hope. I see not the neutral personnel i'm trying to convince leave, but several Reformer members march out with looks of disgust, now I've lost more than i have gained. God help me, i hope this next question will be the last.

"Mr. President, due to the rumours about your unit assisting brotherhood forces on the surface, do you intend to ally or maintain peaceful relations with the Brotherhood?" Easy, I helped those soldiers out of morality to not abandon fellow humans, but to fight them is war and in war morality is out the window.

"Let me get this clear, these rumours that I helped Brotherhood forces are nothing but that, rumours. I would never in 1000 years assist out enemies, and i will hear none of these rumours again. Now as for the Brotherhood, their fate will be the same as the NCR plain and simple." As i look out more of the war hawks amongst the neutral personnel seem ready to join me, I pray to god that I've gained more men then I lost.

It has been an hour since my conference with the neutral personnel and as I stare at the holo pad with the final numbers, I can't help but pray to god for what has has happened. Taking into account those reformers that walked out on us, we gained 260 or about 2% of the population. It wasn't the numbers I had hoped for, but it's better then what some had predicted. Specking of support, I have a plan to build up support amongst the civilian populace.

I had brought to my office one Boris 'Tsar'. A slavic man who descends from the soviet ambassador who was very buddy buddy with the pre war president. Even though many saw him as an outsider he is a proud proponent of reform in the enclave and the establishment of true democracy. He also holds great sway over the civilian populace with his fiery speeches and would prove valuable, if only he wasn't piss drunk.

Yes, such a proud and influential man was currently laid in my office unconscious, and from what I was told, found surrounded by 2 weeks worth of alcohol rations. Truly we are in good hands with him around.

"I'm already regretting this decision. Why are you the best option to grow the Reformers"

As if he was sober the whole time Boris jumps up and seems fully awake and aware "Because I am the greatest Slav on the continent and a great supporter of democracy"

"I hate that your right Boris, so I need your help to get this reform ball moving." Why are you right, why of all people is it the one none of them see as American the one that can convince so many.

"How so Mr. President" God this man is dense

"I'm a soldier, I need a man with experience with the non combatants and speak to them and carry the message of reform to them."

"Ok Mr. President, you have a deal, on one condition, I want an increase for my alcohol rations" You are the most stereotypical Slavic man I have ever met Boris.

"Deal"

Boris stands up and rushes out of the room before I can say anything else, later on I would be informed that he gave a speech to a large group of civilians outside the civil quarters and swayed many of them over to the reformist cause

Even though I desire a reformed enclave, that won't stop me from taking drastic steps in securing the enclaves future. One such drastic step is the death of a purist Officer in charge of the auxiliary.

We sent him on a patrol with about 20 new recruits who share the Reformer dream, they report he was killed by a group of raiders and they gave him a soliders burial in the desert.

Soon I got him replaced by a Reformist Officer, bringing the auxiliary into the reformist fold and weaking Andersons hold on the army.

I hate having to do something like this, but it's the necessary evil needed to end the purist threat and truly begin the match to restore America.

As I stand before the soldiers of the enclave army, I remember where there loyalties lie. Only 3 power armor units and the socially follow me, military I out number the purists and I have Grimm on my side. But I'm not safe just yet, but for the time I outnumber the purist which means I can begin the mission to expand the enclave. First target, New Reno. So march forward men of the enclave march forward and rebuild America, this will be a war for new Reno. That's a war I'm going to win.

God Bless the Enclave


	6. Singing All The Way To New Reno

**Singing All The Way To New Reno**

I knew I couldn't wage a war for new Reno, men clad in enclave power armor shooting up a city on the border of the NCR tends to attract the bears attention. I have to take New Reno quickly and take it silently, no other possibilities.

So how would I pull such a feat, the Salvatores, an old ally from the Rig days. After a brief meeting using a radio with there leader, Mason Salvatore, I've devised a plan so we can quickly and quietly secure New Reno without drawing to much attention from the NCR.

First, Granite Comapny along with Salvatore thugs will be deployed to eliminate the 4 families. Yes 4, Mason truly doesn't understand us and doesn't believe we could ever turn on him.

Second, The 1st Nevada Core will be deployed to secure the communities of Lovelook and Nixon. This unit will be out of power armor as to not draw to much attention.

Third, The 2nd Nevada Core along with those still loyal to Anderson will be deployed out of power armor to garrison the roads from New Reno to NCR territory. They will prevent any Wastelanders or Carravaners from arriving at the city until we have completely secured it.

Finally, The Auxiliary will remain at the Army Depot to prevent Anderson and his purists from making any moves. Can't be to safe in these trying times.

_I'm a Transition, please note the following are from the perspectives of Reno citizens and enclave soliders. _

Today started as good a day in Reno could start, I was working in one of the Wrights Weapons factories producing there guns and ammo. Suddenly the doors into the factory flew open and dozens of men armed with laser rifles stormed the factory and shot or capture the Wright thugs, what was happening. Soon there dragging Mr. Wright out of his office, he's begging for his life and how he will happily help them if only they let him reform himself. Before he can continue one of them raises his rifle and blast him in the face, he's just on the floor, dead.

_T_

"3,2,1. breach" As I kick in the door to the room, I can't help but chuckle at Mason Salvatores expression as we point our rifles at him. The fool actully thought we let him rule New Reno, maybe as a puppet but nothing else. "Mason Salvatore, in the name of the Enclave you are under arrest" He doesn't resist, he can't resist. Just like the rest of the city, the criminal filth shall be destroyed.

_T_

Working within the factories of the Bishops sucked, they had little care for us or our effort. As long the Luxires flowed from these floors to there homes they don't have a care in the world about us, but one failure and your beaten until dea… Boom. The hell, who are these guys? There commanding us to stay calm and to get back to work, are those laser rifles? Who the hell are these guys?

_T_

Fuck Granite, sticking us in the desert without power armor, and we can't even kill people on sight. Has us keep them alive because it's 'more humane and less suspicious'. We should be purging mutants and rebuilding America, not making love to them. Why should we be suffering there existence? Ahh fuck here comes some more damn wastelanders, probably gonna waste what little precious valuables they have on gambling in that trash heep of a 'city'

_T_

"Go, go, go"

We had arrived at Mordinos main base within the city and quickly breached it, already the man stands before us as a solider clamps handcuffs around his wrists,

"Mr. Mordino, you are under arrest and shall await trial for your crimes against the people of New Reno." Mordino like the rest didn't suspect a thing, but now he's being dragged off to await a fair trial. And with him New Reno is secured and the NCR doesn't know anything about it.

_T_

Lovelook and Nixon are nice towns, they owe allegiance to New Reno, but mostly operate independtly, that's about to change. When each town had 100 men with laser rifles march in and demand they swear allegiance to the Newly established Republic of New Reno, they did so without hesitation. They didn't want to fight a battle they know was already lost. America's path to rebirth has begun.

_T. Back to Granite_

Thank god. Everything has gone according to plan, we have taken the city and crushed the 4 families. New Reno is ours and the Enclave May truly begin rebuilding America. But now I stand here, I think to myself 'something doesn't feel right, I've made a decision that might doom us. But what'

No matter, for now I need to focus on the reconstruction of the city and the laying the groundwork for the reclamation of all of America. Having Salvatore rule as a puppet will cover our tracks to the NCR, the people may not enjoy him staying around, but sacrifices must be made.

Knock knock "Mr. President, I have a report for you sir" and just like that, I'm pulled away from my hopes and dreams of a united America back into the reality of my situation.

I make my way over to the office door and open it, the young officer is holding out a file for me to grab, which I do. "Let's see what we have" a music vault of some kind, belonging to one of the old crime bosses of New Reno.

We could use the music to broadcast enclave progabda through the depot, songs that highlight the Greatness of pre-war America and bring those more musically inclined over to the Reformer faction. "Have them get the ones that highlight how great pre-war American life was and have them played on the depot intercom, have the rest sent to storage."

"Yes Sir" The officer flashes a quick salute before taking the file from my hands and heading off to get my orders done. New Reno is underway to being secured, the purists are growing less popular every day and the bear remains blind to our presence. Some day I will be marching into the hall of congress in shady sands and someday an American president will sit within the Oval Office. God Bless America

God Bless The Enclave


	7. Enclave Military Report

Ok, this is awkward. I have been going through a rough spot in real life and have been struggling to type up the next chapter. So I'm posting this as a way to say I'm still alive and working on this story, I hope to get another chapters posted before the month is out. Sorry about the delay.Official Military Report Of Enclave Military Capacity

Classified

For Eyes of President Granite, Major General Grimm, Chief of Army [Error: subject not found], Chief of Navy [Error: subject not found] and Chief of Airforce [Error: subject not found]

The Enclave current military capacity is just a mere shadow of its former self. The following will cover the remaining ability for war that can be waged by the enclave.

**The Army **

The largest active branch of the military, the army has always served as the backbone of all military operations undertaken by the Enclave, without the army there is no Enclave.

**The Auxiliary**

The Auxiliary refers to those within the enclave who are deployed as conventional infantry units without power armor being the backbone of there unit. While only a small minority of the current combat personal are members of the Auxiliary, there are talks of expanding service to the residents of New Reno and surrounding communities thus allowing for an expansion of Enclave Military Capacity.

Current Commander of Auxiliary Forces- Jacob 'Dwemer' Freeman

1st Auxiliary division

-200 Members

-200 Laser Rifles

**Power Armor Core**

Power Armor serves as the primary backbone of the Enclave military might. Utilizing the XO-1 Power Armor devolved by the Enclave during our time upon the rig. The Power Armor Core is an elite group of soldiers and only takes the best and most efficient into its ranks. Sadly the Core has become split due to the political divide within the Enclave.

Current Commander of 1st Power Armor Core- Colonel David Stevenson

1st Nevada Core

-200 Members

-200 Suits of Power Armor

-200 Laser Rifles

2nd Nevada Core

-200 Members

-200 Suits of Power Armor

-200 Laser Rifle

Granite Defence Force

-200 Members

-200 Suits of Power Armor

-200 Laser Rifles

Current Commander of 2nd Power Armor Core- Jack 'Shadow' Churchill

**[REDACTED]**

**The Airforce**

The Vertibird Core of the Enclave flew East before the battle of Navarro, their current status is unknown. Due to their cowardly flight East, the current enclave AirForce is non existent and any man holding the position holds it out of ceremony and not out of actual tactical prowess.

**The Navy**

Even though the main base of the Enclave was an offshore oil rig, the enclave has lacked any dedicated Navy and the position is mostly for ceremony. Now due to the lack of coast line or proximity to major navigable rivers, the Enclave navy for the time remains a ceremonial department with no actual power or use.


End file.
